Quitting
by headmistressofhogwarts
Summary: AU and OOCness. After 6 years with the Ghostbusters, Janine decides to quit. What are the Ghostbusters going to do? Plz r&r! I changed the rating because it was too high.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Ghostbusters fic. Janine and Egon forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters, but I wished I owned Egon ! (and Ray)

Quitting

Staring down at the paper, Janine wondered if she was doing the right thing. Quitting the Ghostbusters after 6 years was difficult though she knew she had to do something. Loving, and being rejected by Egon for all those years was finally taking its toll. She still loved him but she could not work in these conditions anymore. She knew she was destroying herself if she stayed, but she didn't want to leave. Now she was looking at her two-week's notice and wondering if Egon would be happy that she was gone. After all, she thought to herself, I didn't make life any easier for him, if anything I made it worse. I really can't blame him if he feels that way.

Sighing, she got up and headed towards the lab, where the guys are working. Here goes nothing, she thought as she entered the lab area. Peter was talking on the phone to his girlfriend (for this week), Egon and Ray were working on building a better ghost trap, and Winston was playing with Slimer. Finally deciding, Janine walked up to Winston. "Oh hi Janine," he said, turning to look at her, "something wrong?" he asked noticing her solemn expression. " I've decided to hand in my two weeks notice," she said softly, "I've decided to go back home for a change." "But Janine, you've been with us for 6 years. Does this have to do with him?" Winston asked, referring to Egon. Smiling sadly, she said " Well I'm sure you know the answer to that." Walking out, she turned around and hugged Winston. He hugged her back and they looked up to see the other guys looking at them. She then hugged Ray, Peter and finally Egon. They stared at her until she said "I have to go back to work now," and she left. "What was that about?" Peter asked, staring at Winston. " She just gave me her two weeks notice," he said, handing the paper to Peter. "She can't just quit. What reason did she give you for leaving?" Ray asked, trying to look over Peter's shoulder. "She said she was going back home," Winston said, looking at Egon out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the strange look in Egon's eyes and wondered about it. Peter's voice brought him back to reality with " I guess we better start finding another secretary."


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ghostbusters. Sadly, they belong to DIC.

A/N: Thank you to Mistress Sara and Erin Cummins for the reviews.

Now to the story!

"Peter!" The other guys said in unison, exasperated. "I was just kidding!" Peter said, with hands up in the air as if he was surrendering, " I'll try to talk her into staying." But it's not going to be easy, he thought. She's tried of Egon ignoring her. This could be a way to get his attention but somehow I doubt it. How can someone with Einstein's IQ be so dumb? Signing, he walked out of lab and headed for Janine's desk.

"What are we going to do?" Ray said, to both Winston and Egon, " Janine and Peter really care about each other but I think this is too far gone for her to be convinced by just Peter." "Well, we could let her see how much we need her," Winston said, looking at Egon, "ALL of us." " What are you implying, Winston?" Egon asked, one eyebrow raised. " I'm just saying we all need to show her we care and want her to stay." Winston said, minicking Egon's expression. "But how?" asked Ray, who was trying to ignore the tension in the air, "We don't have enough money to give her a raise." " I'm just saying we should be nicer to her," Winston said, " You know, be more friendly." " We are friendly," Ray said, "Though I suppose we could ask her about herself, you know, her family and where she's from. She knows a lot about us, but we know almost nothing about her." "We could try," said Winston, though he seriously doubted anyone, besides Egon, would have an affect on Janine.

OK, Petey, he thought as he came down the stairs, here goes nothing. Janine looked up as Peter head towards her desk. " Hi Dr.V," she said trying to sound normal. "Call me Peter," he began, " Janine, I wanted to talk to you about leaving." Oh, she thought heavily. " You know we all love you like family and we don't want you to go. I have a pretty good idea why you want to leave," he said. After pausing for a moment, Peter continued, " He doesn't realize how you feel. He was raised to be purely scientific, with no room for emotion. So he doesn't understand your emotion. I know you think he is rejecting you, but he isn't." Janine stopped him with, " My life doesn't revolve around him. I got over him a long time ago," she lied, "I know you guys care about me, and I care about you, but its time for a change. Besides,"she smiled, " you can hire one of those bimbos with more boobs than brains." "That's just my usual BS and you know it," Peter said, smiling back. The phone suddenly rung, breaking the moment. "Ghostbusters! A refrigerator is chasing you? What's your address? 234 Glendale Apartments on Fourth. Yeah they will be there in ten minutes." Hanging up the phone, Janine sounded the alarm and handed the address to Peter. "They get weirder and weirder with every call," said Peter.

Hearing the alarm, the others suited up and grabbed their gear. As they were leaving, Janine yelled " Bye guys!" and waved. Bye, guys she thought sadly, I going to miss you.

TBC

A/N: Though I know they are an inseparable team that never fights, Winston sees the pain Janine is going though and believes that Egon can help, but won't. Hence the sort of confrontation between them.

A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Plz review flames OK.


	3. The Running Refrigerator

A/N: This chapter mentions the episode Lost and Foundry, where a ghost fell into a vat of molten steel and was made into different objects, like a refrigerator. Egon is OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters, but I'm getting Egon for my birthday (Yeah, Riiight! And there's ocean front property in Arizona)

Chapter 3: The Running Refrigerator or What's Egon's Problem?

" I heard of the running refrigerator phone prank, but I never thought I'd see the day it actually happened," Ray said as they headed towards the department store.

"Hey, remember that ghost that ionized into the molten steel at the foundry, and was made into different objects," Winston said, from the driver seat.

"Yeah, maybe that is what is happening here, huh Egon? Egon?" Ray asked, while trying to get Egon out of a daze.

"Hey, genius, join us here in this world," said Peter, waving his hand in front of Egon's face.

"Huh, what?" Egon said, suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You were zoning out," said Peter, "Thinking about a certain red – head?" he asked, slyly.

"No, I was thinking about the ghost, probably a class 8, but I need a PKE reading to make sure," he said, a little too quickly.

"Sure, Spenglie, sure," said Peter, obviously not believing him.

You are a really bad lair, Egon Peter thought to himself. You love that fiery bug eyes, but you refuse to do anything about it. So now we may lose a great secretary and you will lose someone whom truly loves despite your eccentric acts. I guess it's up to me then to bring you two together. Sighing, he turned to look out the windshield.

TBC

A/N: Read and Review Plz! Bug eyes came from the first Ghostbusters movie.


	4. Peter's matchmaking plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters (but I wish I did.)

A/N: I'm skipping over the most of the catching the ghost scene because I can't seem to write them. This chapter is when Peter gets a matchmaking idea.

A/N2: I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I had a family emergency so I haven't had time to post it until now.

Chapter 4: Peter the matchmaker

"Coming over to you, Peter," Winston said as the refrigerator rushed towards Peter. After hitting it with a neutron stream, the ghost floated out of the refrigerator and Ray caught it in a trap.

"Thank you, Ghostbusters! Oh, thank you so much!" Mr. Landsey, the store manager said, as he came out from the desk he was hiding under. " Just a minute, let me check the PKE meter to make sure the place is clean," said Egon, doing a quick sweep of the area, " No reading, so we got him." "Well, here's the $200.00 for your fee," Mr. Landsey said as he handed the money to Peter. As they were walking out, Peter noticed a poster announcing a Mets game that night. His eyes lit up as he got an idea.

##########two hours later#########

"And here's your change, Dr. Venkman," the ticket seller said as he handed $20.00 to Peter. "Thank you again, Mr. Katz," he replied. "Oh, it was no trouble. After getting rid of the ghost in stadium, a discount is the very least I can do. I wish there were more tickets left so you could all go to the game," Mr. Katz said. "That's all right," he said, "I just need two."

##########at the firehouse#########

"Hey, Janine, what's up?" Peter said as he walked up to her desk. "Oh, hi Peter, I was just working on this research file." She said as she looked up at him. "So Janine," he began as he sat down on the corner of her desk, " What are you doing tonight?" "Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Mets game with me tonight?"

"WHAT?" a surprised voice said from behind them.

TBC

A/N: Cliffie! I hope to finish this story by Aug. 13, but I may not since it took so long to finish this.


	5. Sorry!

Sorry!!

Since I haven't had my computer moved into my dorm room, I haven't been able to update.

Peace Out,

Headmistressofhogwarts


	6. Quitting Pt 5

1A/N: Sorry ppls for taking so long with this fic! I hope it was worth the wait!

Chapter Five

Who's going on the Date?

"What the heck is going on?" Egon said, shocking everyone. "Egon?" Janine said, her eyebrow raising. "Well I was just going to ask our lovely secretary if she would accompany me to the Mets game tonight?"Peter said, trying to keep a smirk off his face (and failing badly). "You guys are going on a date tonight? I thought you were going to the movies with Danielle." said Ray, surprised. "Danielle and I are cool, but I want to take Janine out." Peter said. "A personal relationship between employer and employee is not good for business, Peter,"Egon scolded him (yea riiight!).

"Oh, Egon, Peter and I are just friends, besides its not like he wants me or anything," Janine added. That's when she received one of the biggest shocks of her life. Peter suddenly tipped her head up and softly kissed her. Egon's and Ray's eyes grew wide, but Egon managed to recover first. "What are you doing?!"He yelled, (Egon actually YELLED!!) At Peter. "You really need to get out more, Egghead. You don't even know what a kiss is."Peter gloated, trying to get an angry reaction out of him. "I know what a kiss is!! I want to know why you kissed her!" He yelled, the green eyed monster beginning to show. "Well why do you care? I mean after all, Janine here is just an employee to you." Peter said, trying to egg him on a little more.

"I do care about her!!"Egon yelled, without thinking (for once in his life) "I love her!!" "What?!" said Janine, not sure she heard him correctly. 'Well, it was genius,'Egon belittled himself, 'Peter makes you made and you start pouring out your heart'. Sighing, in defeat, waiting for the rejection, Egon said "I love you, Janine. I have always loved you." "Oh, Egon," Janine said, jumping into his arms, "I 've been waiting for years for you to said that. I love you too!!" They kissed, while Peter, Ray, and Winston looked on in shock. After they decided they needed air, Egon said, "Let's go to that game," After she left to get ready, Egon turned to Winton and said "You were right. I' m sorry" "It's okay man, it's okay," Winston said, who was just happy that everything turned out ok.

Later that night

Egon and Janine arrived at her apartment. After a goodnight kiss, Egon left her to go back to the firehouse. He was on his way up to lab when he ran into Peter. After staring at each other for a moment, Peter was expecting the worse. "Thank you, Peter," Egon began, shocking him, "for showing me what I almost lost." Walking passed a still shocked Peter, Egon left a parting shot, "But if you ever touch Janine again, I will personally send you straight to the sprit world."


End file.
